


until then

by Yellow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow/pseuds/Yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kurapika has a funny look in his eyes, as if he’d run a hundred scenarios in his head on the way over, but Leorio bodily dragging him into his room to talk wasn’t one."</p>
<p>-first contact on the ship to the Dark Continent</p>
            </blockquote>





	until then

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ leopika hell

Leorio waits for Kurapika to show up on the Zodiacs' ship with his heart in his throat. He’s not sure what he wants to do to Kurapika, actually- he’s worried and excited but most of all pissed, so angry he almost can’t think about Kurapika rationally. On top of all the bullshit Kurapika’s put him-them- through the last year or so, Leorio has a sinking feeling Kurapika’s going to avoid him when he finally gets on board. 

Well. Hell if he’ll get away with that. Nobody can hide on a ship for two months.

 

Actually, Leorio beats him to the punch because unlike _someone_ he’s been out and making connections with the Zodiacs, so he knows the moment that Cheadle is going to release Kurapika from his crash course orientation. He makes a mental note to stop racking up owed favors to Cheadle, because he knows she’ll call them in eventually, but this is too important for him to care. He’s lurking in the corridor when Kurapika emerges, the professional mask Leorio recognizes from Yorknew firmly in place. Leorio jumps out and grabs Kurapika’s wrist, hauling him back to his room.

“L-Leorio!”

Leorio doesn’t look back, just continues marching forward, glaring at anyone who happens to see. Still. He knows Kurapika’s surprised, just by the tone of his voice, and that’s a victory. 

Leorio throws the door to his room open with his free hand and drags Kurapika inside, slamming it behind them. For a minute Leorio just looks at Kurapika, panting, Kurapika’s wrist still held tight in his grip. Leorio marvels for a moment that Kurapika let himself be dragged here in the first place; he knows that even with Leorio’s new Nen training Kurapika could have broken his arm and been halfway down the hall before Leorio even noticed him moving, if he had wanted. 

Leorio tries to control his breathing and holds onto Kurapika’s arm.

Kurapika has a funny look in his eyes, as if he’d run a hundred scenarios in his head on the way over, but Leorio bodily dragging him into his room to talk wasn’t one. Leorio wants to laugh but instead the anger deep in his gut swells.

“Nice to see you after so long,” he says, watching Kurapika’s eyes swivel around the room, looking for an escape like an animal caught in a trap. “You know, I heard you almost didn’t come here,” he adds, voice low. 

Kurapika finally looks him in the eye. “I’m a busy person, Leorio.”

Leorio swings his fist almost before he’s decided to punch Kurapika, but he’s too slow. Kurapika dodges, grabbing Leorio’s arm and twisting out of the way. Leorio’s falling by the time he realizes Kurapika's block was almost entirely on reflex, catching a glimpse of his shocked face on the way down. The grab on his arm threw him off balance, but Leorio flips his hand over to grab Kurapika’s arm and pulls Kurapika down with him.

The pair land with a boom, and Leorio takes advantage of Kurapika’s surprise to pin him in place on the floor. 

“One call! One call would have been enough,” Leorio shouts, not caring about how Kurapika squirms to get away. “Instead you go an entire _year_ without any contact? You could have been dead, and none of us would have ever known.”

“I didn’t want to get you involved!” Kurapika shouts. “Gon and Killua could have died in Yorkshin, because of me!”

Leorio laughs, the sound tight in his throat. 

“We’re already involved! You involved us the day you met us, so let us help you,” he spits, and Kurapika’s slipping back into his horrible, horrible mindset where everything he does is Good and Just and Worth It All, he can tell, so he slams Kurapika’s shoulders down into the carpet just to get Kurapika to look at him.

“And don’t you dare talk about Gon dying- he almost did, without your help, and you weren’t there,” Leorio yells. He ignores the tears forming and shakes his head, impatient. “We needed you, I needed you, and you wouldn’t even call! You heard how bad it was, right?”

Kurapika flinches.

“I didn’t even see how bad he was; they wouldn’t let me in. Killua did, and _fuck_ , Kurapika. I don’t even know exactly what Killua did to save him. Gon made an oath expecting to die.”

Leorio breathes for a minute, and Kurapika watches him, eyes wide. 

“I-”

“Fuck, Kurapika, let me speak. Okay? You owe me that.”

Kurapika stares at him a moment, then nods. Leorio takes a minute to breathe through his anger and the pain of the fall, looking Kurapika in the eye for the first time in ages. He looks older, Leorio thinks, and like he hasn’t been sleeping. His hair’s not much longer than it was in Yorkshin, so he must have gotten it cut. But by whom? Senritsu, he thinks, and wonders where she is. 

It takes Leorio a minute to focus, and he wants to wipe his eyes, but he thinks pinning Kurapika is more important, given the circumstances. Kurapika blinks, slow and deliberate. 

Leorio wonders why Kurapika hasn’t jolted him out of his reverie, but he can feel the tension surrounding them, thick with the days and weeks and months of words unsaid. Kurapika’s mouth is open, lips parted, and it looks like he’s starting to hyperventilate. Leorio is angry, bone deep and raw, and he came here looking for a fight, but Kurapika looks so lost, and as mad as he is he never wants to prove Kurapika right, that friends are a hindrance, that Kurapika is bad for people. 

He sits back, letting go of Kurapika’s wrists and bracing his arm around Kurapika’s shoulders. 

“Can you stand?”

Kurapika just looks at him and nods. Leorio helps him stagger up, taking most of his weight, and Kurapika’s fingers dig into Leorio’s jacket. Leorio walks him over to the bed and sits down, settling Kurapika next to him.

Kurapika’s head flops onto Leorio’s shoulder, but he leaves it there. Leorio’s arm stays. 

Leorio can feel Kurapika trembling, and rubs his shoulder lightly. 

“I’m mad at you, I’m so fucking angry, but you’re here now, it’ll be okay,” Leorio says. It’s a lie, and it’s not, but even he doesn’t want to sort out his emotions and he thinks Kurapika is having a panic attack, so he saves most of the scolding and tries to ground Kurapika through his hand on his shoulder, his voice, steadily telling him it’s alright.

It’s been a few minutes and Kurapika is still shaking a little. Leorio leans down and talks into Kurapika’s hair, smelling his expensive shampoo. “Cry.” It’ll help, maybe, and Leorio wants to see something genuine for once, instead of all his mob bullshit.

Leorio sees Kurapika blink, slow. “I can’t just,” he says, soft, trailing off like it’s too much effort to speak. Leorio breathes, and the tight, hot anger in his chest loosens.

“You’re safe,” Leorio says, pulling him tighter. He threads his fingers through Kurapika’s hair, and when Kurapika sighs, he starts stroking his hair. 

Leorio speaks, in a soft voice. He talks about his classes, and his walk to school, and everything inoffensive he can possibly muster. Kurapika’s breathing is still catching on the inhales, so Leorio rolls a strand of Kurapika’s hair between his fingers.

“It’s getting long,” he says. “Want to get someone to cut it tomorrow? Cheadle might, if you ask nicely.”

Kurapika giggles. He can’t seem to stop; he laughs with an edge of hysteria to it and tries to suck in air to compensate. Leorio rubs his back, silent. 

Kurapika can’t catch his breath and his laughter trails into choking sobs.

“I’m here,” Leorio says, and Kurapika breathes deep and cries into Leorio’s shirt.

 

Leorio doesn’t know how long Kurapika cries, just that it probably isn’t long enough. Kurapika tries to stand immediately and sways back into Leorio, who pulls him back down and offers him a handkerchief. Kurapika relents and wipes his face, but stays as upright as he can. 

“I regret my actions,” he starts, “but to inform you, or Gon and Killua, of my whereabouts or anything else, would have been putting any or all of you at risk.” Leorio hates that he talks like a lawyer even when his nose is still running from crying. Leorio swallows his anger, with difficulty. 

“What about Gon?” he asks quietly.

“…Gon. Had I known the extent, I would have come-”

Leorio looks at him, grim. “Would you have? Really?”

Kurapika falls silent. They both know the answer. He pulls himself upright and shakily starts toward the door.

“You’re just going to leave again?” Leorio asks, the undercurrent of rage clear.

Kurapika turns just enough that Leorio can see his profile. 

“I have no way to offer a suitable apology. I feel that you would be better-”

“ _Damn it_ , Kurapika!” Leorio jumps to his feet. “I am seething right now. I am so, so angry with you.”

Kurapika inclines his head. “Then you see it’s mutually beneficial-”

“ _No!_ You don’t get to leave just because it’s tough.” Leorio storms over to Kurapika. “I missed you,” he says, breath catching. He looks at Kurapika, looks straight into his eyes and tries to find understanding. “I _missed_ you,” he says, and kisses him.

Kurapika makes a tiny, surprised noise and leans into Leorio. Leorio doesn’t know how to communicate everything he feels-love and hurt and rage-through a kiss, but it’s a start. It’s a while before they break apart for air. 

Kurapika looks so young. Leorio keeps forgetting he’s the older of the two. 

“I thought you hated me,” he says, as neutral as he can manage but genuinely Kurapika, and Leorio’s heart breaks. 

“I’m a complex guy,” Leorio says, voice gruff. “I…” He wants to say “I missed you” again, but he wants to say more. 

“You,” he says, “You, and Gon and Killua- you’re my family. Don’t just leave.”

Kurapika seems to think about that, then carefully pulls Leorio down into another kiss. Leorio breaks it a few moments later, leaning his forehead against Kurapika’s and breathing deep.

“We’re not okay yet.” Kurapika nods a little and steps back. 

“After this expedition ends, I’m leaving again.”

Leorio swallows. He never wants this boat to reach its destination. He wants the voyage to be over, immediately, so he can’t fall for Kurapika all over again. He wants to scream.

Instead, he lays his hand against Kurapika’s cheek, against his earring and his too-long hair. Kurapika leans into the touch and lets his eyes start to drift closed. Leorio has to clear his throat.

“Until then?”

Kurapika’s eyes shut all the way.

“Until then.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE come talk to me about leopika my friends don't UNDERSTAND at zevraanarainai.tumblr.com


End file.
